Demuéstrame
by HugoB
Summary: Ser prisioneras de Prime es algo muy diferente a lo que pensaron que sería pero Prime parece tener otras intenciones, unas que Glimmer no logra comprender pero que Catra entiende a la perfección y no está segura si podrá negarse al trato del dictador, surgiendo una forzada amistad. Mientras la rebelión busca desesperadamente a la capitana para dar con su reina desaparecida.
1. Primer Contacto

Poco a poco se acostumbraban al movimiento de la nave, era como ir en barco pero no se movía de lado a lado si no más rapido de lo que avanzaban al caminar. No habían intercambiado ni una sola oración, ni una mirada desde que Prime las hizo sentarse a su lado en lo que preparaban su "habitación". Y es que no se sentían con la seguridad de hablar, sentían que se meterian en problemas al hacerlo pese a que ambas en más de una ocasión habían empujado los límites, quizás era cansancio, cansancio de siempre tener que levantar la voz para ser escuchadas

-Mi señor, está listo -dijo uno de los clones acercandose y otro venía detrás de él con una pequeña caja metalica- hemos traído lo que nos pidió

-Perfecto -dijo con voz firme el hombre caminando hacia sus subordinados- serían tan gentiles de acercarse? Quiero darles un obsequio

Ambas chicas se miraron y se levantaron juntas yendo con un ligero temor con cada paso, al estar cerca se abrió la caja y se veían dos brazaletes de color negro. La confusión era más que evidente en sus rostros, sin decir ni una palabra el hombre se las puso en la mano izquierda y sin notar el ligero temblor de cuando su mano fría las tocó. Al final fue hasta su mesa de comando y presionó unos cuantos botones, haciendo que los brazaletes emitieran un sonido y una luz verde se encendiera.

-Ahora mis hermanitos las llevaran a su habitación. No hay problema en que compartan una cierto? no tenemos muchas disponibles

-No será problema en absoluto -dijo Catra mientras miraba directo a Prime- que es este brazalete?

-Sólo un pequeño recurso de seguridad para ambas, no es nada que vaya a lastimarles

-Eso espero -dijo por lo bajo la felina, los clones comenzaron a caminar y ambas le siguieron.

-No crees que deberías hablarle con más respeto, no sabemos claramente lo que puede hacer -decía Glimmer tratando de que Catra la viera, pero nada. Ni siquiera un movimiento de hombros o algo, ella rodó los ojos por el silencio. Llegaron a una puerta un poco retirada del centro de mando y se abrió tal como lo hacían las puertas de la Horda, los clones se hicieron a un lado para que entraran

-Wow, esto es una celda? -dijo Glimmer viendo el lugar, no era muy grande, quizás la mitad de su habitación en Luna Brillante. Dos camas separadas que eran apenas del tamaño para que pudieran dormir pero con unas par de mantas gruesas cada una, unas luces rojas estaban alrededor de todo el suelo y era lo único que la iluminaba

-No es una celda, es su habitación -dijo uno de los clones ligeramente molesto

-El cuarto de baño es aquella puerta, no hagan destrozos -sin más ambos clones salieron dejando al par solas, en un largo silencio donde se escuchaban maquinas a lo lejos que después de un rato dejaron de trabajar

-De todas las personas con las pude terminar aquí tenías que ser tu -decía Glimmer sin mirar a la otra chica. Ahora la ignoraba?- estás muy callada, antes era imposible callarte

Sin embargo siguió sin haber respuesta, mejor así. Realmente no sé sentía con la suficiente energía para pelear con ella, además tendrían mucho tiempo para hacerlo. El cansancio que tenía era enorme que al recostarse se quedó dormida, era imposible saber cuánto tiempo durmió pero la despertó un movimiento brusco de la nave entera. Lo silenciosa que era la habitación le causó un escalofrío enorme e instintivamente llamó a su compañera prisionera

-Que crees que este sucediendo? -dijo pero nuevamente la respuesta fue nula. Era suficiente- puedes si quiera hacer algún ruido?!

Nuevamente silencio. Ahora estaba preocupada, se acercó lentamente a dónde estaba recostada la chica y la sacudió lentamente. Nada, ni siquiera un quejido

-Catra, oye que te sucede? -llevo su mano al pecho de la felina para ver si seguía respirando. Lo hacía pero parecía costarle demasiado, sintió un muy leve pulso en su muñeca. Es como si se estuviera muriendo- oye Catra...

De la nada entraron algunos de los sirvientes de Prime y una luz blanca se encendió al momento, iluminando la habitación. Glimmer tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido a que llevaba mucho tiempo expuesta a la mínima. Detrás de ellos entró el mismísimo líder hordiano, tenía un rostro severo pero había algo distinto en él

-El interruptor está a un lado de su cama majestad, aunque si prefiere puede mantenerla apagada -dijo viendo a la chica, luego se giró para ver a Catra- llevenla a la enfermería

-Enfermería?

-El brazalete que les di me avisará si tienen problemas, es muy útil si me lo pregunta y sobre todo en tiempos de guerra. Hemos detectado una caída en sus signos vitales, está muriendo muy lentamente por lo que me la llevaré un momento para que se estabilice

En menos de dos minutos estaba Glimmer completamente sola en la habitación, por fortuna ahora había más luz y lo hacia menos abrumador. Pero ahora estaba sin nada que conociera, si quiera conocía a Catra y de alguna forma tenían una conexión, una muy negativa pero existía. Trato de despejar su mente contando los diferentes remanches de las paredes, luego decifrar como es que funcionaban las luces rojas que enmarcaban el suelo. Después descubrió que las mantas podía dejar unas marcas con sus uñas o comenzó a dibujar diferentes cosas en ella, pronto se quedo sin ideas y volvió a contar los remanches hasta que el silencio se hizo demasiado prolongado que sentía como si se estuviera quedando sin oxigeno, dejo de sentir el sabor de su propia saliva, sus manos comenzaron a adormecerse y veía sombras que parecían querer extinguir la luz. Llevó sus manos a su garganta tratando de poder emitir algún sonido que pudieran ayudar a escuchar pero no podía. Sentía que se moría hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y traían, posiblemente, los dos mismos clones a Catra que parecía tener dolor pero no insoportable

-Vendremos en 5 horas y 47 minutos a volver a darte el relajante, por ahora es todo -ambos salieron dejando apenas en la orilla de la cama a la felina que como pudo logró subir sus piernas a esta. Glimmer apenas lograban recuperar el aliento que sentía que habia perdido al luchar contra aquella pelea mental, su cerebro pareció reaccionar y habló

-Estás bien? -preguntó Glimmer finalmente- se que no pero ya sabes

-Supongo que bien-decía tratando de sentarse, le tomó un tiempo pero finalmente lo hizo- esto es el peor lugar para dormir

-Te refieres al espacio?

-No, a la cama. Es demasiado inestable... siento que me traga

-He escuchado algo parecido antes -dijo sonriendo la chica- que tenías que te dejó en ese estado?

-Al parecer me lastimé al escapar de Hordak, unas costillas rotas que causaron problemas por ahí -dijo con simpleza- movieron algunas cosas y me dejaron como nueva

-Es horrible

-Si pero tantos años con Shadow Weaver no fueron en vano -decía la felina mientras trataba de encontrar una mejor posición pero le hizo sentir un dolor agudo en uno de sus costados- c-carajo!

-Déjame ayudarte! -en un instante estaba Glimmer en la cama de la otra chica ayudandola a acomodarse mejor, pero al estar más cerca supo que eran heridas mucho más graves que las que describía Catra- tienes suturas en casi todo el pecho, por qué no me dices?!

-Que cambiaría? además no necesito tu pena Chispitas -dijo Catra alejandose un poco- puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo misma

-No en ese estado!

-Adora jamás te ha contado lo que hacía Shadow Weaver? esto es nada

-Nunca mencionó nada de romper huesos -decía molesta la joven reina- esas son mentiras tuyas

-Si, quizás no rompía huesos pero entrenar hasta que sentías cada musculo de tu cuerpo comenzaba a romperse, los castigos con magia y ni hablar de los gritos. Tengo oidos sensibles -ambas se habían quedado en silencio, Catra tratando de olvidar los recuerdos que si bien antes le aterraban ahora también le hacian enojar pero no se sentía con fuerza para ello

-Yo no sabía de eso, Adora siempre dijo que eran castigos diferentes

-A Adora le lavaron el cerebro, le enseñaron a siempre echarse a un equipo al hombro y si fallaba era su culpa pero eso ya deberías saberlo -otro silencio, comenzaba a extrañar a la Catra indiferente. Pero pese a eso era mucho mejor hablar con alguien después de ese tiempo sola. No es que fueran malvados estos nuevos hordianos (contrario a lo que conocía) pero eso quizás era más perturbador. Eran "aliadas" pero las mantenían encerradas como prisioneras, le recordaba a como eran los prisioneros en Luna Brillante- algo más Chispitas?

-Es sólo... me siento ansiosa, es obvio con la situación pero... no se, este lugar es muy

-Confuso...

-Exacto!

-Te entiendo, aunque Hordak si se acercó a lo que es realmente la Horda es diferente. Esperas que las cosas sean de otra forma -decía la felina viendo a la joven reina, era más tranquilizador para Glimmer

-Es bueno tener a alguien que entienda eso -la reina miró con cautela a la morena que la veía confundida, pasaron unos segundos más y la felina suspiró

-Supongo que no me hará daño -dijo Catra sin verla. Sin pensarlo Glimmer se sentó a su lado

-Es extraño, pero ya no me siento tan ansiosa contigo aquí. Es muy silencioso

-Creo que es porque al menos me conoces, a diferencia de este lugar -dijo Catra acomodando sus vendajes

-Suenas como alguien que ha pasado por esto -bromeó la joven reina

-Ya lo he hecho -su voz sonó demasiado dura que hizo a Glimmer mirarla- cuando Adora se fue solo me quedaba Shadow Weaver, por eso no quise enviarla a la Isla Bestia. No pensé que me terminaría engañando... Estaban Entrapta y Scorpia pero mi ambición terminó de quitarme mi hogar o... algo así

-Que pasó antes de que llegara? Te veías realmente mal

-Digamos que puse mucha confianza en Double Trouble y al final me lastimó... Supongo que fue una especie karma por lo que le hecho a Scorpia y Entrapta... Ellas no me abandonaron a diferencia de Adora y Shadow Weaver, yo las hice a un lado pero creo que está bien así. No soy alguien que merezca nada. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí contigo

-Eres muy dura contigo misma -Glimmer se quedó viendo al vacío. Pensando en lo que le había dicho- si Adora era tan importante para ti por qué nunca la seguiste?

-En serio me ves de su lado? -decía Catra mientas tenían fija la mirada en la ventana viendo las estrellas pasar- Adora dijo "La Horda gente lastima personas inocentes" y si nunca lo pensó cuando estuvo conmigo como soldado entonces significa que a sus ojos, yo no lo soy

-Catra no creo que-

Glimmer se detuvo, iba a decirle que no era así pero esas siempre han sido las palabras de su amiga. Adora le contó varias cosas que sucedían dentro de la Horda y muchas veces salía el nombre de Catra en las víctimas de Shadow Weaver. Odiaba admitirlo pero la felina tenía toda la razón de estar resentida con la rubia pues nunca hizo mucho por ella pese a ser cercana a la mujer, o eso creía por ahora.

-Por qué no me aniquilaste cuando pudiste? -pregunto Catra viendo finalmente a la reina. Glimmer pudo ver más claramente las ojeras de la chica, eran de semanas seguramente. Al principio pensó que era por la luz pero lo irritados que estaban sus ojos eran prueba de que eran reales- entonces?

-Yo... no creo que hubiera podido hacerlo -dijo bajando la mirada- Scorpia me pidió que no te lastimara, quizás lo hubiera hecho un poco pero no te hubiera matado...Adora jamás me lo perdonaría

-Si claro -rió por lo bajo la felina- por qué no lo haría? Soy su enemiga, me ha lanzado ataques que han destruido construcciones. Adora sería la segunda persona más feliz al verme muerta, quizás tercera si contamos a Shadow Weaver

-Quien sería la primera?

-Quien más si no tu? -Glimmer no esperaba que fuera a decir eso y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro la felina le inquietaba- quien sabe si alguna vez logremos salir de aquí así que adelante Su Majestad, tome su venganza

-Y-Yo -no mentiría, realmente quería hacerlo pero algo en su corazón le decía que no. Claro que no, no podría hacerlo. No después de eso- me salvaste de Prime, no podría hacerlo

-Y tu no me mastaste cuando pudiste -decía dándole la espalda- pero que hay de la reina Angella?

Glimmer al momento se tensó, la voz de Catra transmitía algo extraño. Algo que la hizo sentirse realmente incomoda y molesta. Además, como se atrevía a decir el nombre de su madre?

-No hables de ella, jamás

-Ella no ha tenido nada justo, la responsable directa está junto a ti y no haces nada. Estoy segura que ella no fue como Shadow Weaver, seguro fue alguien amoroso contigo verdad? Siempre trató de protegerte, siempre orgullosa de ti y vete ahora, perdonando la vida de quién la asesinó

-Ya basta! -el sentimiento de odio y tristeza invadieron a la reina y se lanzó contra la felina. Haciendola caer al suelo soltando un quejido al sentir el dolor en su pecho- no hables de ella como si la conocieras, habla de lo que quieras pero jamás de ella

Catra parecía estar por decir algo pero quedo en un quejido ahogado y sus ojos de abrieron antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Esto pareció sacar a Glimmer de su trance y se levantó al momento

-Catra? O-Oye Catra me escuchas? -la tomó del cuello y se dió cuenta que estaba inconsciente pero al poner su mano en el pecho de la felina sintió algo húmedo. Al ver se dió cuenta que estaba sangrado y dedujo que aquella sensación dura debajo de los vendajes era nada más y nada menos que el hueso de la chica. Fue inevitable que volviera el estómago al darse cuenta que lo que había sentido además de comenzar a comprender lo que había hecho. El brazalete de Catra comenzó a sonar al igual que el suyo para finalmente desmayarse

**Hola fandom de She-ra, ya que suelo hacer mucho ruido sobre la serie en twitter decidí aventurarme a un fic. Sobre todo porque tengo una idea un poco distinta respecto a Prime (como pudieron notar) a la que tiene en gran parte el fandom, es una especie de experimento.**

**Espero este primer cap haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos pronto! **


	2. Montaje

Glimmer poco a poco abría los ojos siendo la luz de la habitación demasiado intensa que le hacía difícil esa tarea. Cuando finalmente lo logró vio que estaba en un lugar diferente, era una habitación de color casi blanco y las luces eran intensas con tintes un poco azules. Miró un poco a su alrededor y vio que había varias camas parecidas a la que estaba, vio una que parecía cubierta por una especie de "cortinas" y que no le dejaba ver que había dentro, se escuchaban varios ruidos que provenían de ahí.

-Me alegra que haya vuelto en si majestad -se giró en cuanto escuchó la voz grave de Prime cerca de ella- necesita algo más?

-N-No, gracias -dijo apenas audible la reina, unos segundos después recordó que había sucedido- donde está Catra?

-La capitana? Bueno... -el hombre fue hasta la cama cubierta y reveló a la felina conectada a varios monitores, Glimmer no pudo reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa y horror. El hombre la miró con seriedad- estará bien, el problema será que se adapte a las nuevas costillas

-Nuevas costillas?

-Tuvimos que remplazarlas debido que era más fácil que esperar a que se sanaran las suyas, pero debido a su especie ya comenzó a asimilarlas. Dentro de unas semanas debería recuperar toda su movibilidad

-Ya veo... creo que me excedí con ella -confesó con culpa la chica

-Hubiera dicho desde el principio que eran enemigas -dijo el líder hordiano- dispondré de ella en ese caso

-No! -dijo Glimmer sin pensarlo, su voz salía sin nada más- es sólo un malentendido. L-La traición que sufrimos sigue en nuestras mentes

-Traición?

-Nuestro pueblo se reveló contra nosotras! -mentira- nos traicionaron

-Entonces ella que es de usted... majestad?

-Ella es -la miró totalmente inconsciente llena de tubos. Había algunas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, tantas cicatrices en su cuerpo. Sus palmas heridas, seguro fue Shadow Weaver cuando uso su magia. Sintió tanta presión en su pecho que su mente de enfocó en ello y habló sin pensarlo- es mi mejor amiga, es quien ha cuidado de mi todo el tiempo

-Ya veo - dijo soltando un gruñido- pero no concuerda con las memorias que tengo de mi hermanito

-Eso es por qué Catra trataba de recuperar mi reino para volver a él. Casi lo lograba

-Viéndolo así es creíble supongo -miro a Catra y se acercó a ella, le puso su mano en el rostro y la acarició suavemente. Algo en eso le causó escalofríos a Glimmer, como si no debiera dejarlo hacerlo- Una magicat con gran habilidad para la estrategia y leal a su reina. Han sido una gran adición a mi ejército. No sé preocupe majestad, tendré a la capitana Catra bien cuidada para que pueda recuperarse y usted esté igual en perfectas condiciones

-Una que? –preguntó la reina mientras aún miraba detenidamente como el hombre seguía acariciando la mejilla de la morena- y que es eso de que por su especie empezó a asimilar las costillas nuevas?

-Su "mejor amiga" es una magicat, no lo sabía?

-Nunca… nunca hemos visto a alguien como ella –casi al momento el hombre se alejo de Catra y mirando con el temple duro hacia donde estaba la mascara de la chica

-Nunca…? Puede que haya una explicación pero no quiero adelantarme a los hechos -el hombre aclaró su garganta- cuando mejore me gustaría tener una conversación con ambas sobre su planeta. Estoy genuinamente interesado

-Por supuesto -respondió Glimmer viendo como el hombre dejaba la habitación, se quedo en silencio. Pensando en el error que acababa de cometer y como podría convencer a Catra de seguirle la idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo en Etheria era un desorden, tras la última victoria sobra la Horda y la misteriosa desaparición de sus lideres los desertores habían pedido unirse a la rebelión. Si es que podrían seguir llamándose así, todo había acabado, no había batallas sino reconstrucción o al menos así era en los reinos a excepción de Brightmoon.

El ambiente era tenso, Bow y Adora habían llegado con las noticias de la desaparición de Glimmer y Hordak a manos de Prime. Se sintieron aliviados por la desaparición del líder hordiano pero la desaparición de la reina... era otra cosa

-Por eso he decidido tomar el lugar hasta que mi hija vuelva -decía el Rey Micah que asumía su lugar en el trono- en cuanto mi hija regrese volverá a ser la regente de este reino

Discretos aplausos sonaron por el gran salón, era como la coronación de Glimmer sólo que esta vez faltaba una persona. Adora.

-Alguien ha hablado con ella? -preguntó Perfuma al resto de las princesas que negaron con la cabeza- Bow?

-Ni quiera ha querido hablar con Swift Wind, desde que pasó lo de la espada ha estado en su habitación. El personal del castillo dice que apenas duerme y no deja por ningún momento su escritorio

-Debe estar haciendo algún plan -dijo confiada Frosta- ella siempre sabe que hacer!  
-Eso espero, aunque desearía que pudiera confiar en nosotros para eso -el equipo fue directo al salón de guerra. No había nada que celebrar, debían pensar en un plan de inmediato

-Adora no vendrá? -preguntó llegando Micah al lugar para luego girarse al grupo que no había ido a su coronación- agradezco su colaboración

-Ni lo mencione -respondió Scorpia viendo con atención lo que hacia Entrapta, aunque no entendía nada- Glimmer confió en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo así que se lo debo!

-Yo sólo estoy aquí por mi pago, no lo olvide -dijo Double Trouble que estaba a un lado- no quiero quitarle más espacio a Entrapta

-Pero que dices, creo que has sido la mejor compañía que he tenido -dijo la inventora tecleando unas ultimas cosas- hablando sobre compartir una habitación

-No irás a ningún lado hasta que nos digas lo que sabes, creí haber sido claro

-Wow ahora de donde sacó la actitud mandona Glimmer -decía estirándose un poco- aunque al final su autoridad no hace presión alguna

-Trabajaste para la capitana Catra antes de venir aquí y ayudar a mi hija con su plan para ayudar a la princesa Scorpia volver al granate negro -habló el hombre ignorando las palabras de Double Trouble- no sabes nada de su parado

-En absoluto, no tengo una correa para ella así que es completamente libre

-Lo tengo! -dijo Entrapta mientras interrumpía a ambos- tengo un plan para poder potenciar la nave de los primeros

-Como? -preguntó Bow poniendo su total atención

-Si juntamos tecnología de la Isla Bestia y hacemos que funcione de manera correcta podríamos hacer que la nave pueda buscar mayores lecturas -Entrapta se subió en Emily y comenzaron a caminar a la salida- Bow debemos ir y tu eres el único que sabe manejar esa cosa

-No estoy seguro, quizás Adora...

-Desde que la espada se rompió he estado ingresando en ella por lo que te puedo asegurar funciona. Además si Adora tiene un plan definitivamente necesitará la nave!

-Supongo que tiene razón, esta bien, vayamos

-Los acompañaré -dijo Double Trouble antes de ser detenido por Micah

-No abandonarás el castillo hasta que hables

-Que pesado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado cerca de una semana desde que Glimmer estuvo sola en su "celda", de vez en cuando preguntaba por Catra pues ahora que le había dicho aquella mentira a Prime, debía hacer que lo creyera totalmente. Había sido difícil estar sola por un largo tiempo por lo que los últimos días iba a visitarla, estaba inducida a una especie de coma esperando que su cuerpo terminará de sanarse. Según el hombre, la chica necesitaría sedantes durante algunas semanas por lo que le aviso que podía actuar de manera extraña por un tiempo. Logró fingir que le importaba. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y entraban dos clones a dejar a Catra en su cama que parecía quejarse un poco por el dolor, vio como le inyectaban lo que supuso que era el sedante y se retiraron

-Hiciste todo un desorden -dijo con la voz un poco rasposa Catra una vez que estuvieron a solas- bravo majestad, ahora tenemos un problema mayor

-Si no le decía eso pudo haberse deshecho de ti sabes? -respondió con la misma dureza la reina- de nada

-En verdad crees que me importa?!

-No iba a dejar que lo hiciera, si queremos salir de aquí debemos estar juntas -Glimmer se levantó para discutir con ella- si no lo sabes estamos extremadamente lejos de Ehteria

-Y eso que? puedes convencerlo de lo que sea, tus amigos vendrán por ti

-No pienso dejarte atrás

-Deja de intentar salvarme! no quiero que lo hagas!

-No puedo evitarlo!

-Y eso por qué? No me digas, se te pegó la costumbre de Adora? Ella es tan buena!

-Me recuerdas tanto a mi! -grito la chica sorprendiendo a la felina- ojalá alguien me hubiera salvado antes de cometer tantos errores, por eso lo hago contigo porque puedo ver qué de alguna forma estás sufriendo

-No me compares contigo princesa, soy mucho peor que tú. No se por qué te quejas tanto. Tienes prácticamente todo lo que busque -dijo con un tono grave que causó algo en el pecho de Glimmer- tienes toda la confianza de Shadow Weaver, tienes el poder de que todos te escuchen, tus amigos no te han dejado, tienes... a Adora cuidándote. Dale algo de merito, no es muy brillante

-Es mucho más que eso -dijo molesta la reina- no se por qué hablas tan mal de ella si al mismo tiempo suenas dolida

-Es algo que no te importa -respondió Catra acomodándose en su cama- ahora que haremos princesa? ser las mejores amigas?

-Lamentablemente -Glimmer se acercó y se quedo inmóvil a pocos centímetros de la castaña- muévete

-Eh?

-Dormiré contigo, no quieres que se de cuenta verdad?

-Lo que faltaba, en serio no puedo creerlo -Catra se movió un poco y sintió tal dolor que la hizo paralizarse- carajo! por qué demonios-? Ah!

-Déjame ayudarte -decía un poco preocupada Glimmer

-Si, me ayudarás pero a morir aquí! -como pudo la chica logró recostarse y dejo salia una gran cantidad de aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo- eso fue demasiado...

-Tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda quieras o no -decía la reina acercándose, sintiéndose menos incómoda que la última vez. Ahora le pesaba un poco, como si no quisiera hacerlo- así que comienza a hacerte la idea

-Oh perfecto, de verdad apreciaría que si deseas matarme lo hicieras ahora y no de manera lenta. Eso no es lo que alguien "de los buenos" haría -hablaba Catra mientras veía como la otra chica se recostaba a su lado, viéndola ligeramente

-Sólo cállate -dijo Glimmer viendo los ojos de la felina, en verdad eran hermosos. Ahora entendía por qué Scorpia le había pedido perdonarla, por qué Adora aún mencionaba su nombre con fingida voz molesta y se giraba a quien la mencionara, por qué siempre iba detrás de ella y por qué al principio se despertaba a media noche buscándola en sueños. Esto estaba mal, no debía pensar así de su enemiga aunque ayudará a mantener las apariencias pero es que en el fondo realmente pensaba en ella así. De repente sintió como Catra estaba pasando sus garras por su cabello pero era de manera gentil- que haces?

-Es más suave que el de Adora o el de Entrapta -dijo la felina sacando un sonrojo de la reina- aunque tiene muchas chispitas

-Entonces déjalo

-No quiero -respondió Catra con su sonrisa típica- que harás al respecto?

-Diviértete -decía Glimmer mientras se alejaba de la otra chica y le daba la espalda- no molestes mucho

La castaña se quedo inmóvil un momento pero había algo que la hacia seguir jugando con su cabello, quizás porque la hacia entrar en una especie de trance. No pensaba en todo lo que le causaba culpa, tristeza o nada parecido. Se enfocaba en sentir lo fino que era el cabello lila y lo suave que era, al poco tiempo se quedo dormida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en Brightmoon habían llegado al castillo todos los equipos que habían sido ocupados por la Entrapta en su tiempo en la Horda. Ya sólo esperaba que llegara Bow junto con la princesa de Dryl para comenzar a reparar algunas cosas de la nave y comenzar el plan de búsqueda de la reina Glimmer

-Alguien ha sabido algo de Adora? -preguntó Scorpia mientras dejaba más y más cajas en la habitación que compartían Double Trouble y la inventora

-No querida -dijo con simpleza Double Trouble- vimos que salió de su habitación pero no sabemos a donde fue, nadie en el reino la ha visto... has sabido algo de Catra?

-Creí que tu sabías algo y habías mentido, ya sabes, parecían cercanos -decía la chica mientras acomodaba la última caja

-No mezcles las cosas, la relación con Catra era meramente de negocios. Por otro lado la reina me debe dinero por mi último favor

-Sería muy generoso de tu parte que nos dijeras cual fue -habló Micah con voz fuerte- podría darnos un indicio de lo que sucedió con mi hija

-Ahí no hubo alguna mentira -le respondió- sólo debía avisarle el momento en que la Horda estuviera indefensa. Después me fui de ese lugar

-Es mentira! -dijo Adora entrando a la habitación- vengo de la Horda, las cámaras te vieron entrar a la fundidora casi dos horas después de que partieron las tropas

-Ese estilo te queda mucho mejor, aprovechaste para hacer algunas compras? -decía Double Trouble viendo que Adora traía una chaqueta blanca sin hombreras como la anterior, le quedaba un poco grande. Sus pantalones seguían siendo del mismo tipo y color, sus botas eran grises oscuro y podía ver una playera roja debajo de la chaqueta. Su cabello siendo peinado de la misma forma

-Qué hiciste todo ese tiempo? -preguntaba la rubia mientras se acercaba- qué pasó con Catra y Hordak? jamás salieron de ahí

-No lo sé -respondió con pesadez- sólo cobré lo último a nuestra querida amiga confundida y me largué

-No te creo -dijo Micah para finalmente para usar su hechizo de la verdad. Double Trouble sintió al momento que era mucho más potente que el que había usado Glimmer en su contra- que fue lo que hiciste exactamente en la fundidora?

-Hablé con la capitana. De su gran trauma con la vida y la gente a su alrededor, nada que no sepan

-Por qué hablarias de eso con ella si simplemente eran negocios? -preguntó Scorpia confundida

-A veces me gusta decirle sus verdades a las personas y ver como su corazón se destroza. Uso mi habilidad para hacerlos sentir mal

-Eres despreciable -decía Micah mientras estaba casi sobre Double Trouble- que sabes de mi hija?

-De ahí no podrá sacar nada, he dicho la verdad. Sólo la contacté y busqué a la capitana hablé con ella y me fui. No se que pasó después de eso

-Glimmer entró a la fundidora, Bow no vio a nadie más que a Hordak... dónde está Catra? -preguntó Adora- si alguien sabe algo sería ella

-NO TENGO IDEA! -gritó en desesperación- que parte de que sólo hablé con ella y me largué no has entendido? Cielos! Catra tenía razón, puedes ser realmente tonta y no necesito que me hagan decir la verdad para decírtelo

-Basta! -dijo el ex-rey mientras le ponía un amuleto a Double Trouble- esto evitará que dejes el castillo. Hasta que encontremos a la capitana o a mi hija podrás irte

-Lo que faltaba -resopló- saben cuando llegará Entrapta? es mucho más fácil convivir con ella que ustedes dos, Scorpia pongamos en movimiento

-Claro!

Ambos comenzaron a separar por tipo de contenido las cajas para que la inventora solo llegara a armar su laboratorio. Adora dejo la habitación molesta y fue seguida por el hombre que cerró la puerta de la habitación al salir

-Adora?

-No podemos esperar su majestad, iré de vuelta a la Horda a buscar más grabaciones. Lo que no entiendo es que sucedió ahí, por qué estaría destruida y parecía algo mucho más potente que los bots normales. Algo estaban buscando pero el granate negro estaba intacto.

-Te acompañaré, has estado un poco retirada -dijo preocupado el hombre, se notaba el poco descanso en la chica. Incluso para alguien con entrenamiento militar se veía mal- has comido ya? quieres acompañarme

-Tomé algunas raciones en la Horda, estaré bien. Si me disculpa -la rubia comenzó a ir hacia la salida

-Adora, sólo recuerda que todos estamos juntos en esto. Puedes contar con nosotros -dijo suave el hombre

-Lo sé pero debo hacer todo lo que pueda. Ahora que no soy She-ra necesito compensarlo

-Adora no creo que-

-Lo veré más tarde majestad -interrumpió la chica para finalmente salir del castillo. Swift Wind había sido enviado por ella a Salineas para ayudar con la re-ubicación de civiles. Cada princesa estaba viendo por su reino, ella no tenía eso. Al dejar de ser She-ra su deber era otro ahora, debía arreglar lo que She-ra y Light Hope... su gente le había hecho al planeta. Incluyendo la abducción de Glimmer, incluso Huntara estaba organizando a la gente en el desierto- Huntara... como no lo pensé antes?! Catra debe estar ahí!

Adora corrió y tomó uno de los vehículos dados por la Horda en su rendición, tardaría unas horas en llegar pero segura la castaña estaría ahí. Se hizo su líder en poco tiempo por lo que sería posible, además las dos amigas de Catra no habían aparecido desde ese día. Debía encontrarla, si alguien tenía pistas debía ser ella. Aunque en el fondo de su mente no quería encontrarse con ella, había sido tanto los últimos dos meses que no sabía como podían darse las cosas y si era honesta no quería pensar en ese escenario. Como deseaba que Glimmer estuviera aquí

**Hola fandom de She-ra! tardé un poco porque además de que soy estudiante y trabajador (lo cuál me deja bastante tiempo para escribir) me faltaba darle los detalles a la historia. Pero ahora que he terminado eso y sin mencionar el tiempo libre casi obligado puedo traerles el segundo capítulo. No es un historia corta que digamos pero sin duda podrá ser terminada para cuando la última temporada salga (sigo un poco decaído por saber que será la última :( no hablemos de eso ahora jeje)**

**Sin más por ahora espero les haya gustado este cap, denle follow o fav y cualquier comentario es bienvenido en reviews. Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
